Games
by rmncfan
Summary: Neela finally decides to go after what she really wants, Ray.


I guess since everyone else does, I should do the disclaimer thing. I do not own ER or Neela or Ray so please don't sue me.

About 6 months after the death of Michael Gallant…..

Neela is still living in Abby's old apartment.

_I have got to get out tonight and DO something. Maybe I'll go to Ray's gig. Where did he say he was playing? Bloody hell, I am totally hopeless…who am I kidding. I want to see the man play a guitar in a t-shirt with no sleeves. Oh! I remember – the bar that used to be a strip club. How appropriate._

_What should I wear? Something sexy but not sleezy. Hmm, maybe that black dress I wore when Michael was supposed to come home and then didn't. It did make Ray sit up and take notice the last time…_

Driving over to the bar, Neela noticed she was nervous. Tonight, she wanted him to want her. She hoped it wasn't too late. She knew he had once felt the same attraction she felt all the time now, but she had been married then. Since Michael's death they had sort of avoided the issue. Living at Abby's had made it easier.

She didn't see him immediately when she walked in, so she went to the bar to get a drink to settle her nerves. There he was – setting up with the band. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. She loved to see that tattoo. God he looked good. It looked like all the women in the bar felt the same way. She could see them eyeing him and drooling. _Okay so I am drooling too. Well, it has been a long time. _She wondered when he would notice her….IF he would notice her.

Ray figured it would be just another night. He could see there was a pretty good crowd but the groupies no longer interested him. He loved music and he loved these gigs but the one-night stands were getting old. _Actually I am the one getting old, not the girls. They seem too young now. Maybe I have grown up a little. Maybe I want something else now. Okay, admit it, you want someONE else, now. And you aren't willing to settle anymore._

Neela saw the smirk on Ray's face and wondered what he was thinking. Just then he looked up and made eye contact. The smirk turned into a smile that lit up his whole face. "Neela, you came!" Neela could feel the groupies giving her death looks. Ray started to walk over to her. _God, she looks beautiful. And so sexy. _"Buy you a drink?" _Brilliant, Barnett. _"Do you actually GET women with that line?" Neela touched his hand and teased nervously. She felt the heat radiating from their touch. _Why am I so nervous? Face it, you are going to seduce him tonight if it is the last thing you ever do. Have another drink, you are going to need the courage._ "Not lately. I gotta go, see you after the set?" Ray said, expectantly. "I'll be here" _getting plastered and plotting your downfall. Not lately, huh. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be._

After the first set, Ray came over to the bar and could see Neela was feeling no pain. "You might want to slow down a little, I still have another set to go." "Mmm fine." Neela said. _Maybe I better slow down, my tongue seems to be stuck to the roof of my mouth. Maybe if I get up and dance I will sober up._

The band started playing again and Neela found herself dancing alone. She danced over to the stage and looked up to find Ray watching her. _Good. Maybe I'll make it worth watching._ She started moving more sensuously to the music. _What the hell is she doing? Half the guys in this place already want to screw her - she's just making it worse. What the hell does that guy think he's doing?_ Ray saw a handsome guy come up to Neela to try to dance with her. She didn't look like she even noticed him. Her eyes were closed and she was feeling the music. Ray shot the guy a look that told him to back off and he did. The band finished up the set and he told Brett "I am taking Neela home, can you take over here?" "No problem. Hope you get lucky." Brett said. "Shut up, you idiot, I am taking her home, nothing more." "Yeah, right, delude yourself, dude." Brett muttered under his breath.

Ray went up to Neela and said, "You are not driving home, I'll take you." "S'okay. Mmm fine." _The tongue is still not working correctly. Maybe I should rethink this seduction thing. _"I need to stop at my apartment, and then I will take you home." "An put me t'bed?" Neela slurred. _Don't I wish, _thought Ray. "Neela, knock it off."

At the apartment, Ray unlocked the door and let her go in first. He went to his room to put away his guitar and came back into the living room where he had left Neela. She wasn't there. "Neela, where are you?" he said, thinking maybe she was passed out somewhere. He checked her old room and saw she was struggling to get her dress off over her head. "What are you doing?" he said, a little too loudly. _Shit, she is wearing black lace underwear. Get out now, Barnett, before you can't. _"Where's my t-shirt?" Neela said as she finally managed to get the dress over her head. _And a matching bra. Shit, shit, shit. I am in deep trouble. She is so beautiful. And half naked in my extra bedroom. _Neela came over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Y' know, tha one I like ta sleep in." Ray was not thinking of sleeping right now. In fact, he couldn't think straight. But he didn't want to do anything either of them might regret. He attempted to untangle her arms from around his neck. "Neela, I don't think this is a good idea." "Ray Barnett, ya big prude. Thought you liked drunken bar girls." _Ouch. _She pressed against his chest and stood on tiptoe to kiss him hard on the lips. _Jesus, how much is a guy supposed to take? _Her kisses were moving down his chest. She tried to take his shirt off but was having trouble negotiating it. He moaned with self-disgust. _Some gentleman you are Barnett. You know this is a bad idea but you can't stop yourself._ He finally couldn't stand it anymore and lifted her face to his to give her a kiss that had all the pent-up frustration he had felt since he first fell for her. _I don't care what the consequences are anymore, I am beyond caring. _He picked her up and took her over to the bed. When he looked down at her next he noticed she had passed out in his arms. _Probably saved your ass, Barnett._ He quietly closed the bedroom door and had an extremely restless night's sleep in his room.

Ray woke with a start. He got in the shower, wondering what would have happened if she hadn't passed out. He didn't wake her, figuring he would talk to her later and they would settle a few things.

Neela woke up with a major headache and feeling like she didn't really want to remember last night. _So much for the big seduction scene. You bloody idiot, he's probably scared to death now. Although I do remember something about a kiss…..I wonder how long I can avoid him today? _

Neela successfully avoided talking to Ray. She noticed him looking at her inquiringly as if asking if she was okay but she looked away quickly each time. When she looked up and caught his eye and saw him head over to her, she conveniently found she needed some gauze pads in the supply closet and ducked in there to hide. She closed the door to the supply room and faced the supplies without seeing them. She heard the door open quietly but didn't turn around. She didn't especially want anyone to see how upset she was.

Ray came up behind her and put an arm out on either side of her, effectively caging her between him and the supply shelves. Startled, Neela turned around to face him. Her embarrassment turned to anger. "What do you think you are doing?" she sputtered. She pushed at him "Get off me!" He moved in closer – close enough to kiss her. But he didn't. He just gave her his lop-sided grin and said, "You didn't seem to want me to get off you last night, Neela." She slapped him. He was still grinning. She started to pummel his chest with her fists. He leaned in farther and kissed her gently and slowly. She stopped hitting him, put her arms around his neckand started to kiss him back. And then he turned around and walked out laughing and saying "I knew you couldn't resist me. See you later – maybe I'll finish what you started." She threw the gauze pads at his head. _What a complete ass he is! I will show him how irresistible he is._

Neela saw that Gates, the new paramedic, was bringing in a trauma case. As usual Gates flirted with Neela. Ray was assessing the patient Gates brought in. This time Neela flirted back instead of shooting Gates down. Gates said, "I'm off after this, can I buy you a cup of coffee later?" Neela glanced at Ray and could see he was furious. _Good._ "Sure, I don't have any plans after my shift is over." Gates was amazed at his good fortune. Neela could see Ray was really fuming now. _Serves you right you conceited wanker._

After her shift was over, Neela wasn't feeling as sure of herself as she had when she made the date with Gates. Gates was waiting for her when she came out of the locker room and she noticed Ray was gone. No one to perform for now. _Just get it over with. Then you can go home._ "You know what, I am really tired, can we make it another time? I'm sorry. I really need to go home." "Can I take you home?" Gates said. _Give it a rest – you are not getting lucky today._ "Thanks anyway – I'll take the el." _Go away._ Gates said, "Okay, see you soon. And I am holding you to the raincheck."_ Thank God, he's going._

Neela headed back to Abby's apartment and thought about her behavior to Ray on the train home. _Not very mature, but rather satisfying just the same._ She got her keys out and walked up the stairs and stopped. Ray was waiting outside the door. He was pissed but she could tell he was also relieved she was alone. "What was that about?" he hissed, his voice barely controlled. "I don't know what you are talking about," Neela spat out. "Gates." Neela looked at him and smiled seductively, "I just wanted you to know who was really in control of this situation." Ray's face darkened with anger and then it cleared and he burst out laughing. Neela started laughing too. Opening the door, they went inside. She moved closer to him and touched his cheek. "Sorry I slapped you." "It's okay, I kind of liked it." He grinned. Then he leaned in and kissed her, starting slowly and gently and becoming more passionate. Neela wanted to feel his bare skin and she put her hands under his shirt. She was having trouble thinking straight when he started to move his mouth down to her neck. They were both breathing heavily when he asked her, "Who's in control, now?" "You are such an ass, Barnett." She moved her hand to the buttons on his jeans and said "I think I am." He had to agree, but he figured it would be fun to play this game all night…..

The End


End file.
